NEW Rick & Morty Episode!
by shijielau
Summary: Evil morty returns and for the first time, faces Rick C-137. In the meantime, Jerry meets the old Rick and Morty from his dimension whom died after a small technical fault.


"The Orphan World"

Episode 402

12/14/17

ACT 1

INT. RICK'S SPACECRAFT - OUTERSPACE

Rick and Morty are seated in the spacecraft casually like they do while on an adventure.

MORTY

Hey Rick, why do we go on a spacecraft when we have a portal gun? I mean, given that we could go anywhere and any dimension with a click of a button, any form of physical movement seems unnecessarily unnecessary. You know, like a plot hole in a story that could potentially derail an entire storyline.

RICK

Morty, I appreciate your curiosity. But do you think that I wouldn't have a reason for that? In fact, the reason is so obvious that it hurts my brain if I were to explain it to you. But since you are my grandson, I will. The reason is… (scene cuts off to the show's opening song)

INT. RICK'S SPACECRAFT - (AFTER OPENING SONG)

RICK

…And that is why physical movement is still necessary.

MORTY

Wow rick, you sure got me this time, that argument you made is so foolproof and convincing that I don't think we would ever need to bring that up again. In fact, if anyone bring that up again, that guy must be a real big idiot.

EXT. ORPHAN WORLD – DAY - SOON

The Spacecraft lands on a planet and Rick and Morty alights. The surroundings are futuristic and dystopian (Bladerunnerish).

RICK

Hey Morty, you might be wondering why we are here, we are gonna meet an old friend of mine, he runs this place. Btw this place is called the orphan world.

MORTY

Wait, what? Why the hell would they name it that?

R: Eh…

Rick rubs his chin pensively.

RICK

Come, let me show you.

EXT. ORPHAN ROOM – DAY - CONTINUOUS

Rick and Morty enters a building with a gigantic glass box with small kids (human and alien species) inside.

RICK

Look at this baby (showcases at the huge glass box proudly).

Morty examines at it and sees that the children are playing happily with toys, and that there is a joystick controller on the glass exhibition panel.

MORTY

Is this like a daycare or something?

A portal opens in the glass box, and a kid drops down from it. The kid starts playing with the other kids.

MORTY

Oh my God Rick, where did that Kid come from?

Morty ponders, and then gave a shocked expression.

MORTY

Is… is this where they bring unwanted orphans?

RICK

Yes, you could say it is a brilliant way to save a lot of trouble for a lot of people. It is something like a claw machine where instead of toys up for grabs, it's unwanted kids.

Morty stares at Rick, bewildered.

MORTY

That sounds ridiculous!

RICK

No, really, it's true. It literally is called an orphan claw machine.

Rick points to the signboard and reveals that it is literally called "Orphan Claw Machine".

MORTY

Rick that is fucked up!

RICK

Relax Morty…

Rick inserts a coin into a slot on the machine's panel.

RICK

Give it a try, it will be fun.

The ceiling fan in the glass box turns into a claw machine's claw, all the kids freak out and starts screaming, some began running around, others start hiding in the playhouses.

MORTY

What the hell Rick, what's going on?

RICK

(Blurp) You better hurry up and grab one, if you don't, the machine will 'clear the stocks'. (Rick does a slicing action across his throat).

MORTY

What does that even mean? Oh my god.

Morty panics. Most of the kids are screaming except for one kid whom remains very calm. Morty aims for the calm orphan, but grabs one more accidentally.

RICK

Oh Morty, you are getting a double kill!

MORTY

Shut up Rick. (Stares at the claw with concentration)

Both the kids are pulled up by the claw but the second kid drops, and splatters on the ground into a bloody mess. The other kids see the carnage and starts moving towards the corpse as if wanting to help the kid. Suddenly they start feeding off the remains. Morty winces at the sight.

RICK

Jesus Christ, I never knew they did that. I guess it has been a long time since I have been here.

MORTY

That's was disgusting, Rick. What was that all about?

RICK

Haha Morty I can't believe u fell for that, it kinda just reset if you had left it. I mean, what kind of claw machine throws out the toys when the user AFK?

The calm orphan in the claw is deposited into the hole and he exits from the collection door and walks towards Morty. He put his forearm out and shows Morty his forearm which now has a lasered tattoo saying 'Morty's Orphan'.

MORTY

What does this mean, Rick?

RICK

Congrats (Blurps), you have just adopted an orphan.

MORTY

What the fuck? I don't want an orphan, what the hell is wrong with you? And who created this thing? It is fucked up. Put him back wherever he came from!

RICK

Ok ok Morty, relax, we will deposit him later before we go back. Sheesh. Are you going through puberty already? You sure don't look like it. Come on, we don't have time, let's go find my Friend.

Rick, Morty and his orphan exits the building.

EXT. MORTY'S HOUSE – DAY – ESTABLISHING SHOT INT. MORTY'S HOUSE - DAY

Jerry is reading the newspaper in the living room while Beth and Summer are chatting. Jerry lowers his newspaper and listen in on the conversation.

BETH

Summer, do you remember last week when Grandpa Rick saved the baby from the burning ice cream truck? The baby's mother just sent me an email saying how thankful she is. She even attached a photo of the baby! Look!

SUMMER

Wow she is so cute. Luckily Grandpa Rick was near the truck testing his new plasma launcher when the accident happened, or this cutie wouldn't be here anymore.

Jerry frowns, leaves the paper on the table and heads for his room.

BETH

Isn't Grandpa Rick great?

SUMMER

He sure is.

JERRY (MUMBLES TO HIMSELF)

I bet he started the accident with his stupid launcher.

INT. JERRY'S ROOM – DAY - CONTINUOUS

Jerry sits on the edge of his bed.

JERRY

Rick is so great, Rick is so amazing. (Grumbles). And I am like an invisible being in this house. I bet if Rick wasn't here, things would have been different.

Jerry frowns.

Oh… What am I to do? Find a baby in a burning truck to save? That is way too dangerous. (Sigh) I guess this is how things will be. But what would that make me? A coward? NO! I have got to show Rick that I am the MAN of the house!

Jerry leaves the room.

INT. GARAGE – DAY - CONTINUOUS

Jerry enters Rick's garage, fists clenched.

JERRY

Rick! Rick! Where are you? I have something to tell you!

As Jerry walks into the center of the garage, his foot accidentally flips a switch on the floor, activating a door-like portal in front of him. Jerry is looking around and is unaware that he is walking through the portal. As Jerry walks through the portal, his body becomes translucent.

JERRY

Is he at another one of his adventure with MY son?

Beth walks past the garage door and sees that the portal is opened.

BETH

Dad must have forgotten to switch this off.

Beth switches the flip, the portal closes, and she leaves the garage. Jerry turns and sees Beth.

JERRY

Beth, did you see Rick? Beth?

Beth did not reply so Jerry follows her to the living room.

INT. MORTY'S HOUSE – DAY - CONTINUOUS

Beth sits down in the living room with Summer.

JERRY

Hey! Beth, I have something really REALLY important to tell Rick! Do you know where he is? (Pauses for reply) Summer? (Pauses for reply) Stop ignoring me like I am invisible! I have had enough of this! Give me that!

Jerry reaches out for Summer's phone, but his hands passes right through. Jerry is shocked, he looks at his hands and body and realizes that his entire body is translucent.

JERRY

Oh my god. What is going on? Beth? Summer? Can you see me?

Jerry waves frantically at Beth and Summer but they do not respond.

JERRY

Oh no! Please! Somebody help me!

A figure of an translucent old lady floats down from the ceiling.

OLD LADY

Hi there, Jerry!

JERRY

AHHHHHHHHHH!

EXT. ORPHAN WORLD'S STREET – DAY

As Rick, Morty and his orphan walk on the streets, the other orphans on the streets (adopted by other citizens) stare at Morty with sad and yearning eyes, making Morty pity them and feel a bit guilty as well. Soon, they reached the entrance of a palace.

INT. PRESIDENT PALACE – DAY – A FEW MOMENTS LATER

Inside the palace, Rick's friend appears with many orphan slaves.

RICK

Hey buddy! It is great to see you again. Morty, meet my good friend, the president of orphan world, this guy is da bomb, if only you could see the changes he has made to this place.

PRESIDENT

Well, hello there Morty, nice to meet you. Do not listen to your grandpa, he is the one that deserves all the credit. Without him, this world would not be as prosperous as it is now.

Morty thinks for a moment and examines the orphan slaves around the President.

MORTY

Wait. What do you mean Rick made this place prosperous? Do you mean he is the one who created the claw machine that brought the orphans through the portal?

PRESIDENT

He sure did!

The President pats Rick on his back. Rick has a concerned look on his face.

RICK

Hey… let's talk about something else, how's the...

Morty is now angry and cuts Rick off.

MORTY

Geez rick, I can't believe you are the one who did this, and you conveniently forgot to mention this just now? I...I... I need to go out and catch some fresh air.

Morty storms off and exits the palace, his orphan follows.

RICK

Erm ok Morty, but don't go too far!

The President invites Rick further into the palace.

END OF ACT 1

ACT 2

INT. MORTY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM – DAY

Jerry is now hiding behind an armchair. Peering from behind the armchair, Jerry looks around the living room. He sees the old lady whom floated down the ceiling -she is looking at Beth, he also sees a few of the parasites that they killed a few years back, a noose hanging from the ceiling, and some soldiers walking through the walls.

JERRY

What is going on? And who is that lady staring at Beth? Wait a minute, this must be Rick's doing. What is he up to again this time? I have got to find him!

Jerry feels the wall behind him with his hands, and when he sees that his hands can pass through it, he decides to crawl through the wall and towards the garage.

INT. GARAGE – DAY – CONTINUOUS.

Jerry crawls into the garage through the wall and stands up.

JERRY

Rick? Morty? Are you guys here? What have you guys done this time? Answer me!

RICK AND MORTY

(Murmurs in the background)

JERRY

Rick? Morty? Is that you guys?

Jerry walks through the garage wall towards the backyard.

EXT. BACKYARD – DAY - CONTINUOUS

Jerry emerges from the garage wall, still not used to walking through walls. He finds the thing he was looking for.

JERRY

There you guys are.

Translucent Rick and Translucent Morty is by the backyard where Rick and Morty previously buried them.

JERRY

What is happening Rick? Beth and Summer can't see me, I can walk through walls, and I see weird things all over the place.

Translucent Rick and Translucent Morty turns to Jerry.

TRANSLUCENT RICK

Woah! Jerry I didn't expect to see you here so soon.

JERRY

What do you mean?

TRANSLUCENT RICK

You died, Jerry. Things are finally looking up for Beth.

JERRY

I DID NOT DIE! I was just in your garage and then the next thing I know, I'm like this!

Jerry waves his translucent hands at Rick and Morty.

TRANSLUCENT MORTY

Rick, Dad must have gone through the portal by mistake.

JERRY

What Portal?

TRANSLUCENT MORTY

The Afterlife Portal in the garage. You go through it and you come to this place where dead people go.

JERRY

So did you guys use the portal as well? Can we go back please? I am seriously creeped out. (Looks around the place)

Translucent Rick and Morty looks at each other.

TRANSLUCENT RICK

Sorry Jerry, (Blurps) Morty and I… we kinda died.

JERRY

HAHA! Nice one. Now can we stop joking around and go back?

Translucent Morty

It is true, Dad. Rick and I died a long time ago. The Rick and Morty you saw for the past few years, they are actually from another dimension and they have been replacing us after we died.

JERRY

What? Are you being serious?

Jerry looks at how sad Translucent Morty is and processes what Translucent Morty just said.

JERRY

So… You are my real son and you have died for a few years?

TRANSLUCENT MORTY

Yeah…

Jerry kneels down slowly in front of Translucent Morty.

TRANSLUCENT RICK

Which was due to a completely unpreventable, not-my-fault sort of accident. So if you are trying to blame…

Rick sees that Jerry is now kneeling down and at eye level with Translucent Morty. Jerry puts his right hand on Translucent Morty's face.

JERRY

So… my son died, and… and… I never knew?

Jerry turns to Translucent Rick.

JERRY

And Rick, you too.

Jerry tears.

TRANSLUCENT MORTY

I missed you Dad.

Translucent Morty and Jerry embraces.

TRANSLUCENT RICK

(Sigh) It is not too bad Jerry, we still see you guys everyday around the house, and the new Rick and Morty had been visiting us and helping us pass messages to you guys. Also, technically they are still the same Rick and Morty, just that… a version of them died.

Jerry seems to be still overwhelmed by his realization, and is unable to pay attention to Rick's words.

JERRY

But… But… The portal! We can go back to the real world together through the portal.

TRANSLUCENT RICK

It doesn't work that way Jerry, I'm sorry. You have to go back yourself. And (Blurps) you have to go back soon, you don't want to die here, if you do, you would be really fucked.

JERRY

What? You can die after you are dead?

TRANSLUCENT RICK

Yeah, here, let me show you.

Translucent Rick draws out a gun and shoots at a random translucent figure walking in the background. The figure starts burning into ashes.

TRANSLUCENT FIGURE

Curse you Rick Sanchez.

JERRY

Erm… (Gasps) I think you are right, I should probably go back soon, but how? I can't touch anything. How do I switch on the portal?

TRANSLUCENT RICK

You dumbass, there is a switch on this side of the portal. How else can the new Rick go back to your world? Use your brains, Jerry. Geez, even when am I am dead I am still pwning your ass.

JERRY

Come on! I thought it was just a bad user interface!

Jerry turns to leave but did a U-turn.

JERRY

Before I go, Rick, there is a weird -looking lady sitting on our couch and she just kept staring at Beth. Do you know anything about that?

TRANSLUCENT RICK

Oh… that…

Translucent Rick looks down.

TRANSLUCENT RICK

Well, she is Suzie… my wife.

Translucent Rick looks up.

TRANSLUCENT RICK

My wife.

EXT. ORPHAN WORLD STREETS – DAY

Morty walks around the streets and more orphans stares at him, making him feel uncomfortable. Suddenly some orphans seem to be nodding their heads to Morty and pointing him into a Chinese noodle shop.

MORTY

Huh? You want me to go in there? (Looks at the signboard curiously) Hmm, ok then.

Morty enters the shop.

INT. CHINESE NOODLE SHOP – DAY - CONTINUOUS

Inside the shop, the customers sit in their individual cubicle for their meals where they can only see the waiter in front of them and nobody else.

Morty eyes the shop with curiosity before sitting down in a cubicle. An orphan waiter in front of the cubicle's counter passes him a menu, which has a poster hidden inside.

THE ORPHAN WAITER

The time is now...

Morty moved his eyes from the waiter to the poster which says, 'Time to Rise' and features Morty's face in it.

MORTY

Wait, why am I on this thing? And it… is happening today!

The orphan server covertly points Morty to the toilet.

MORTY

Now you want me to go to a toilet?

Morty hesitates but he is curious, so he enters the toilet.

INT. CHINESE NOODLE TOILET – DAY - CONTINUOUS

Morty enters the toilet and walks towards the toilet's urinal cubicle. The cubicle toilet felt very similar to the restaurant's cubicle and Morty still has no idea what is going on.

MORTY

Oh Geez, I hope this is not where they serve the noodles.

The same orphan waiter opens an opening above the urinal. Now it really resembles the cubicle in the restaurant. The orphan waiter pushes forward and reveals that the urinal is attached to a trapdoor. He invites Morty to enter.

MORTY

In here?

Morty obliges and bends down to go through the trap door.

INT. PRESIDENT'S PALACE – DAY

Rick and the President sat down to chat in the palace.

RICK

So how is it going bruh?

PRESIDENT

It is great, since the first portal opened, rape cases have fell, our citizens are happier, and with the new launch of the second portal, Orphan World would be twice as prosperous. But of course, there have been troubles. Activist group are emerging, fighting for orphans' rights. Deluded I say. Come here you!

The President grabs an orphan from his side and starts doing nasty things to him (hidden from the audience).

PRESIDENT

You want your rights? Huh? Do you?

Rick looks and winces.

RICK

Take a chill pill man! Jesus.

The President lets go of the orphan. Rick looks disconcerted.

RICK

So… when is the new portal opening?

PRESIDENT

Well you came just in time Rick, in fact it is happening in a few minutes' time and I was hoping you would join me. You are after all, the reason all of these are possible. (Camera shows all the sad orphan slaves).

Rick gives a wry laugh.

EXT. SECRET COURTYARD – DAY

Morty goes through the trap door and sees hundreds of orphans, all in tattered clothes, unkempt and in pitiful state. As they see Morty, they started cheering and smiling. Morty is surprised. The orphans circle him, guiding him up on a stage. While on the stage, the orphans stare at Morty as if telling him to give a speech. But Morty is tongue-tied.

ORPHAN FROM THE CROWD

Would we really be able to rise against them and be freed?

Morty has no idea what was going on.

MORTY

Yes? (Uncertainly).

Morty remembers he had led a revolution before, and so he became slightly more confident.

MORTY

Erm… I have no idea what is happening and why I am on your poster. But I have seen what the people on this planet have done to you, and I believe it is wrong. You might be orphans but that does not mean that you are undeserving of love. There is love out there and you just have to seek it!

The crowd roars and Morty gives a wry smile.

EXT. BACKYARD – DAY

Translucent Rick, Translucent Morty and Jerry are seated down.

TRANSLUCENT RICK

Yeah… So that is what happened to my wife.

JERRY

I see… So she was waiting for you, and one day She just decided not to … wait anymore… I'm sorry Rick.

TRANSLUCENT RICK

At least she is happy now.

Translucent Rick looks down.

TRANSLUCENT RICK

Actually, Jerry, I have a favour to ask of you.

JERRY

Yeah?

TRANSLUCENT RICK

Can you help me… destroy the portal?

JERRY

What? why?

TRANSLUCENT RICK

Well… The new Rick has been coming back to visit Suzie, and I think that is making him depressed, it reminds him of what he… we, have done.

JERRY

But New Rick looks happy. He should be fine, right?

TRANSLUCENT RICK

(shakes head) Look at us (points to himself), do Ricks look like we can ever be truly happy?

JERRY

But if I destroy the portal, couldn't Rick just make a new one?

TRANSLUCENT RICK

That is why I need you to get the crystal from the top compartment of the machine and crush it, Rick wouldn't be able to come back to this particular world without that specific crystal. And he can't just go to another dimension to visit Suzie because she exists in only a few dimensions which is really hard to track. So? What do you say? You know I can't do it myself.

Jerry Ponders.

JERRY

Ok, I will do it. (Sigh) But are you certain about this?

TRANSLUCENT RICK

Yes, that would be for the best.

JERRY

Ok then.

More translucent and scary weird figures pass by.

JERRY

I… I guess I should probably go now.

Jerry stands up and the others follows.

JERRY

Goodbye Morty, goodbye Rick.

Jerry turns to leave and Translucent Morty bows his head sadily. Suddenly Jerry turns around and gave Translucent Morty one last hug. Translucent Morty tears. Finally, Jerry walks through the wall and back into the garage.

TRANSLUCENT JERRY

One more thing Jerry, I see what you do in the toilet. Try not to overexert yourself. HAHA right Morty?

Jerry points a middle finger through the garage wall.

INT. GARAGE – DAY – CONTINUOUS.

Jerry walks towards the Afterlife Portal.

JERRY

Ahha! Here it is! Now I just need to switch it on, and…

Jerry walks through the portal and his body returns to normal.

JERRY

Oh! Thank god it worked! Now I just need to find the crystal…

Jerry turns off the switch and searches for the crystal in the top compartment of the machine and removes it. He places it on the desk, grabs a hammer from the side and readies himself to smash it.

JERRY

Alright, here goes…

Jerry hesitates.

END OF ACT 2

ACT 3

INT. PALACE HALL – DAY - CONTINUOUS

Rick and the President reach the hall where the new portal is being launched. Many journalists and photographers are present.

The President walks onto the stage and to a podium.

PRESIDENT

Thank you, thank you, a great day to all, it truly is. Today our nation has reached greater heights. Thanks to my friend Rick Sanchez…

Rick gives a wry smile.

PRESIDENT

…Our nation has been enjoying prosperity like never before. And today, with this new portal…

EXT. SECRET COURTYARD – DAY - CONTINUOUS

Morty is still on the stage. Suddenly, his adopted orphan walks up the stage and Morty is relieved to see him.

MORTY

Hey, great! It's you. Can u explain to me what this is all about? What are all the orphans planning to do?

Morty notices that his orphan has a bazooka in his hand.

MORTY

Hey! Where ...where did you get that?

Morty's orphan seems to have an earpiece on him which he is speaking to. He turns the bazooka towards the back of the stage.

INT. PALACE HALL – DAY - CONTINUOUS

President is on the stage and have just finished his speech.

PRESIDENT

Without further ado, let's launch the new portal.

The stage's curtain draws and reveals the orphan claw machine #2. The President flips a switch and a new portal appears inside the new claw machine. A countdown appears.

CROWD

3…2…1…

EXT. SECRET COURTYARD – DAY - CONTINUOUS

Morty's orphan pulls the bazooka's trigger. The wall at the back of stage is struck down and collapses.

INT. PALACE HALL – DAY - CONTINUOUS

As the crowd counts down for the new portal, a loud explosion occurs and the wall behind the President's stage collapses. As the wall collapses and the dust settles, Rick sees Morty and the hundreds of orphans on the other side.

RICK

Morty?

MORTY

Rick?

Suddenly the new portal changes from green to purple. Hundreds of Morties jump out from the portal. They are all armed. The president and his citizens panic. The orphans on the other side of the wall joins in the fight with the armed Morties. Morty is pushed by the charging orphans into the interior of the hall.

RICK

Hey Morty! We got to hide.

Morty runs to rick and they try to escape but several Morties and Morty's orphan round them up.

MORTY

Wait... (turns to his orphan) Why are you doing this? Aren't you my orphan?

Morty holds out his orphan's tattooed arm with "Morty's Orphan" on. His orphan shakes his head and points to the portal. Suddenly, a flight of red-carpeted stairs drops down from the portal. Walking down the portal are several armed morties, followed by a Morty in a suit. Suited Morty looks around the claw machine #2.

Rick sees that everyone else is distracted by the Suited Morty and shakes his capturer away. Rick grabs Morty and they start to run away. Evil Morty sees them escaping, opens another portal and walks through it.

As Rick and Morty run, Rick grabs orphans and throws them at his pursuers.

MORTY

Stop that rick, isn't what you did to these orphans already terrible enough?

RICK

You don't get it Morty, these orphans are (Blurp) not real humans, the portal doesn't transport orphans, it creates them. These orphans are just replicants, artificially constructed humans.

MORTY

What? You mean these orphans are not really orphans? Then why the hell did you name them orphans?

RICK

I never said they are real orphans Morty, names are arbitrary constructs. In this world, orphan means a different thing to ours. Quick get in here!

Rick grabs Morty and turns in a corner, evading his pursuers.

MORTY

So do you know what is going?

RICK

I think I do. You remember that Morty in a suit? He could be their leader. I think he is here for the technology that I used to create the replicants.

MORTY

Why would he want that?

RICK

For an army, Morty! With that technology, you could have an unlimited army.

MORTY

So what do we do?

RICK

We need to destroy it before he gets his hands on it.

MORTY

Where is it?

RICK

The hardware for the two portals are all located at the first claw machine. Let's go!

Rick launches a portal which he and Morty jumps into.

INT. ORPHAN ROOM – DAY - CONTINUOUS

Rick and Morty jumps out of the portal. Immediately, armed Morties capture them. Rick and Morty struggle. Standing with his back to them, is Suited Morty. Suited Morty turns, smiles, and with the memory-erasing mindblower gun in his hand, points them at Rick and Morty.

RICK

Hey! How did you get the mindblower…

Suited Morty pulls the trigger and Rick and Morty faints.

INT. RICK'S SPACECRAFT - OUTERSPACE

Rick and Morty is back on the spacecraft, oblivious to all that has just happened.

MORTY

Hey Rick, why do we go on a spacecraft when we have a portal gun? I mean, given that we could go anywhere and any dimension with a click of a button, any form of physical movement seems unnecessarily unnecessary. You know, like a plot hole in a story that could potentially derail an entire storyline.

RICK

Morty, I appreciate your curiosity, it's good to see you grow. But do you think that I, the genius and obviously the smartest guy in the world wouldn't have a reason for that? In fact, the reason is so obvious that it hurts my brain if I were to explain it to you. But since you are my grandson, I will. The reason is… (scene cuts off to the show's credits)

INT. RICK'S SPACECRAFT - (AFTER CREDITS)

RICK

…And that is why physical movement is still necessary.

MORTY

Wow rick, you sure got me this time, that argument you made is so foolproof that I don't think we would ever need to bring that up again. In fact, if anyone bring that up again, he must be a real big idiot.

INT. MORTY'S HOUSE- LIVING ROOM

Jerry is seated in the living room with Beth and Summer. Rick and Morty have just returned.

SUMMER

Hi Grandpa!

BETH

Hi Dad!

RICK

Hey, what are you guys watching?

Rick and Morty sit down with the entire family in the living room. Jerry looks towards the space on the couch where Suzie sat, (which happens to be just beside Rick) and smiles heartwarmingly into the camera.

END


End file.
